Three Little Words
by ElvinaFaye
Summary: Jimin lelah. He's on the verge of breaking down. Kim Taehyung sudah muak melihat tatapan sendu sahabatnya. Everyone has a soft spot for Jimin. But Jungkook is a jerk. And I am sorry for making it that way. Oneshot! A bit drabblish(?). KookMin. And hint for other pairings. This summary suck!


"Hyung! Tadi aku bertemu Hyemi! Ahh... Dia makin cantik saja," cerita Jungkook dengan ekspresi _dreamy_. Jimin masih asik bermain dengan ponselnya saat Jungkook menempel di lengannya yang tak lagi berotot.

"Kau menyusup lagi Jungkook-ah? Kau harus hati-hati. Bagaimana kalau tertangkap media, hm?" tegur Jimin lembut. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar untuk melirik _maknae_ BTS itu.

"Huh... kenapa kita masih dilarang berpacaran sih? Aku jadi sedikit menyesal jadi artis," keluh Jungkook sebal sambil duduk menjauh dari Jimin. Jimin mengunci ponselnya dan menoleh ke arah Jungkook.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Jungkook-ah," protesnya.

"Ah sudahlah, hyung. Aku mau _chatting_ dengan Hyemi saja yaa. Dah," pamit Jungkook sambil berlalu ke kamarnya. Sementara Jimin hanya memandang kepergian Jungkook. Pandangannya kosong.

"Hahh..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Three Little Words by Elvina Faye**

 **Rating :** T

 **(I basically thinks that gay, boys love, and the likes are not suitable for kids)**

 **Warning(s) :** And yes! Boys love! And many other warnings such as homophobic (not really), typos, OOC, and any other faults you may find including annoying author.

 **Summary :** Jimin lelah. He's on the verge of breaking down. Kim Taehyung sudah muak melihat tatapan sendu sahabatnya. Everyone has a soft spot for Jimin. But Jungkook is a jerk. And I am sorry for making it that way.

 **Disclaimer :** I'd love to own Jimin if you ask me...

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Taehyung semakin kehilangan jati dirinya sebagai V.

Saat akan debut, mereka menentukan imej seperti apa yang akan mereka tampilkan nantinya. Dan Taehyung membentuk karakter V yang akan sesuai dengan golongan darahnya. _Namja_ energetik yang suka berkelakuan aneh. Namun belakangan ini Taehyung kesulitan mengontrol emosinya. Membuatnya malas bertingkah konyol. _And damn_! Fans mereka terlalu menggunakan otaknya. Mengatakan ia dan Suga bertukar jiwa. Taehyung hanya akan rela bertingkah konyol jika dengan sahabatnya!

Ah... Kalau masalah Yoongi, ia bukan bertingkah konyol begitu untuk _broadcast_ saja. Min Yoongi _is a bisexual who has a soft spot for_ Park Jimin. Yoongi hanya tidak sengaja membentuk karakter Suga menjadi sosok yang mudah lelah, suka tidur, _grumpy_ , atau sejenisnya. Ia hanya lelah berada di studio terus-menerus dan membuatnya banyak berdiam kala _shooting_. Tapi melihat Jimin yang semakin murung, ia jadi menyampingkan rasa lelahnya dan mencoba menghibur Jimin kapanpun ia bisa.

Taehyung jadi memikirkan sifat-sifat asli _bandmates_ nya.

Jin. Ia seringkali membanggakan bahwa ia adalah yang paling tampan di grup mereka. Lengkap dengan memamerkan barang-barang pink miliknya. Namun aslinya Seokjin adalah sosok yang tidak memiliki rasa percaya diri. Membenci bahunya yang terlalu lebar. Membenci pembawaannya yang terkesan canggung. Dan selalu khawatir orang akan mencibirnya karena ia menyukai warna pink. Dan disaat ia berkumpul dengan Jimin, mereka akan saling menjelekkan diri mereka masing-masing sekaligus memuji satu sama lain. Terkadang mereka terlihat lucu.

J-Hope. Yang selalu dianggap _sunshine_ oleh fans. Selalu bersikap ceria dengan senyumnya yang secerah matahari. Tapi di dalamnya, Hoseok adalah sosok yang dingin dan kasar. Jarang berbicara dengan mereka. Ia lebih suka menyibukkan dirinya sendiri. Rasanya Hoseok lebih pantas menjadi aktor dibanding dia. Hoseok lebih banyak berbicara dengan Jimin, Yoongi, dan Namjoon. Namun ia hanya akrab dengan Jimin. Mungkin karena ia dan Jimin banyak latihan dance bersama sedangkan Yoongi dan Namjoon membuat lagu di studio mereka.

Rap Monster atau sekarang RM. Hm... Taehyung bahkan tak bisa menangkap imej seperti apa yang dimilika RM. Seorang jenius? _Charismatic leader_? Monster? _Well_ , intinya adalah, _Kim Namjoon is a pervert that have soft spot for anything cute_. Jimin included.

 _Our Maknae_ , Jungkookie. _A cute baby bunny_. _Golden maknae_. _And all praise for him_. Yah... Jungkook memang tipe _maknae_ idaman dengan senyumnya yang seperti kelinci itu. _Until they debuted, that is_. Setelah mereka debut, sifat aslinya yang kasar itu muncul. _A typical jerk_. Saat ini, hanya Jimin yang dekat dengannya. Sementara member yang lain hanya sebatas rekan bisnis dengannya. Jungkook lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan 97 line-nya itu.

Dan tentu saja _our sweet little_ Jiminnie. Ia sangat berusaha menjadi _namja manly_ saat awal-awal mereka debut. Berolahraga keras dan menciptakan otot bisep serta absnya yang menggoda itu. Namun tetap saja sikap aslinya yang lembut dan imut kembali. Ahh... Jimin makin imut sekarang. Apalagi dengan rambut pinknya waktu itu. Rasanya Taehyung yang _straight_ rela saja menjadi gay demi Jimin.

Kalau ia pikir lagi, semua member mereka menyukai Jimin. Hubungan antara member bangtan memang tidak sehangat yang mereka tunjukan. Hanya rekan kerja. Jimin itu seakan menjadi penghubung mereka satu sama lain. Mereka lebih suka menghabiskan waktu luang mereka sendiri-sendiri.

Hoseok hanya bersikap lunak kepada Jimin. Formal terhadap Yoongi dan Namjoon (mereka bahkan menggunakan suffix –ssi). Dingin terhadap Jin. Dan kasar terhadap Taehyung dan Jungkook. Mungkin karena itulah mereka seringkali mengambil kesempatan untuk mengejek Hoseok kuda setiap siaran mereka.

Yoongi dan Namjoon terlalu sibuk untuk meluangkan waktu mereka demi berbincang dengan member lain.

Jin terlalu tidak percaya diri untuk mengajak mereka mengobrol terlebih dahulu dan mereka juga tidak mau repot-repot berakrab-akrab dengannya.

Jungkook itu brengsek dan mereka semua tidak mau berhubungun dengannya kecuali Jimin.

Dan hanya Jimin yang mau berdekatan dengan Taehyung. Member lain hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang _sadist_ dengan gangguan bipolar yang suka bersikap aneh.

Jungkook bahkan pernah bertanya pada Jimin mengapa ia masih mau berdekatan dengan Taehyung.

Dan Taehyung sangat ingin bertanya pada Jimin sampai kapan ia akan menaruh perasaan pada si brengsek Jeon itu.

* * *

Taehyung mendapati Jimin yang masih memandang kosong ke arah perginya _maknae_ mereka. Taehyung mengembangkan senyumnya dan menarik tangan Jimin secara tiba-tiba. Menariknya menuju kamar miliknya. Jimin tersentak namun mengikuti langkah Taehyung.

Taehyung menidurkan dirinya di ranjang miliknya. Menarik Jimin bersamanya. Jimin mengeluh singkat dan mengatakan ini sudah hampir sore namun pada akhirnya ikut merebahkan diri di samping Taehyung. Mereka saling berhadapan. Tangan masih menggenggam. Terdiam dengan posisi itu selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian Taehyung menarik Jimin ke dadanya.

 _Jimin love cuddles_.

Pertama kalinya mereka ditemukan tidur dengan posisi seperti itu, Hoseok —yang menemukan mereka— dengan tanpa basa-basi bertanya, "Jiminnie, apa kau bercinta dengan Kim Taehyung?" lengkap dengan wajah tak terimanya dan suaranya yang nyaring. Membuat semua member mendatangi kamar mereka yang saat itu masih mereka pakai bertujuh. Sementara Jimin hanya terdiam sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Kejadian itu berakhir dengan Jimin yang menjelaskan kalau Taehyung hanya menenangkan dirinya yang sedang sedih.

Sejak saat itu, Namjoon atau Yoongi akan meng- _cuddle_ Jimin dengan dalih _cuddle_ memberikan inspirasi bagi mereka.

"Aku lelah Tae," gumaman Jimin sedikit teredam oleh dada Taehyung. Taehyung mengusap lembut rambut Jimin. Taehyung memang seorang _sadist_ _with a twisted mind_ yang pernah Namjoon katakan mendekati seorang psikopat. Hanya saja Jimin memiliki aura aneh yang seakan berteriak ' _protect at all cost_ ' dan membuatnya terus bersikap lembut pada Jimin. _Park Jiminnie is too lovable for god's sake_.

"Jimin-ah... _what about confessing once and for all_? _I mean_ , kau tau ini mulai tidak sehat," usul Taehyung pelan.

"Hm... benarkah?" tanya Jimin. Tak mengharapkan jawaban apapun.

Dan Taehyung tak menjawab. Hanya terus mengusap rambut Jimin. _And they fall asleep in each other's arms_.

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari libur mereka. Semua member BTS berada di dorm mereka. Jin membuat kue di dapur. Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Hoseok berada di kamar mereka masing-masing. Yoongi tiduran, Hoseok memainkan ponselnya, sementara Namjoon mandi. Taehyung berada di _God-knows-where_ melakukan _God-knows-what._ Jimin duduk di ruang tamu sambil membaca sebuah novel sementara Jungkook yang baru pulang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hyung, aku bahagia sekali hari ini. Walaupun aku kesal juga," cerita Jungkook. Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa yang terjadi, hm?" tanyanya sambil menutup novelnya dan menaruhnya di meja setelah sebelumnya menaruh _bookmark_ di halaman yang ia baca tadi.

"Tadi aku ke rumah Hyemi dan kami..." kata Jungkook tanggung. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Perasaan Jimin mulai tidak enak.

"Kami berciuman," dan senyum Jimin hilang. Pandangannya kosong. Sementara wajah Jungkook terlihat berseri-seri. "Dan uh... kami hampir melakukan itu. Hanya saja temannya tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya. Padahal hampir saja," lanjut Jungkook dengan nada kecewa. Tak menghiraukan wajah Jimin yang kian mengeruh.

Jungkook terus bercerita tentang bagaimana ia dan Jung Hyemi hampir melakukan seks namun Jimin tak dapat mendengarnya. Ia seakan tuli.

Karena kurangnya respon dari Jimin, Jungkook memanggilnya, "Hyung, kau mendengarku?" tanyanya sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jimin. Jimin tetap memandang kosong.

"Yak! Hyung, kau in-..." ucapan Jungkook terhenti kala ia merasakan bibir Jimin menempel di bibirnya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian mendorong Jimin hingga terjatuh dari sofa. "APA-APAAN KAU, PARK JIMIN?" teriaknya marah. Membuat Seokjin, Hoseok, Yoongi, dan Namjoon berlari menuju ruang tamu. Namjoon baru selesai mandi dan hanya menggunakan celana pendek. Tangannya masih mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Mereka berempat terdiam melihat kejadian di depan mereka. Jimin yang terduduk di lantai dan Jungkook yang berdiri di dekatnya dengan wajah marah.

"Jungkook-ah... aku menyukaimu," gumam Jimin pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh penghuni ruang tamu itu.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau hah? Kau pikir kenapa selama ini aku mengumbar kisah cintaku padamu, Park Jimin?" kata Jungkook. Giginya terkatup rapat.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak kita masih _trainee_ ," lanjut Jimin seakan tak mendengar perkataan Jungkook sebelumnya. Ia beringsut mendekati tempat Jungkook berdiri.

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan hah? Gay menjijikkan!" Jungkook mengumpat sambil menendang bahu Jimin yang mendekatinya. Tiba-tiba Namjoon sudah ada di samping Jimin. Tangannya tak lagi mengeringkan rambutnya. "Kau keterlaluan, Jeon Jungkook," kata Namjoon. Suaranya dalam mengintimidasi. Bahkan dalam keadaan _topless_ dan rambut setengah basah pun, ia masih berkarisma. Sementara Yoongi membantu Jimin berdiri. Hoseok berdiri di sisi lain Jungkook. Tatapannya menyeramkan. Seokjin masih berada di posisinya semula. "Bocah sialan," gumam Yoongi. Matanya melirik tajam ke arah Jungkook. Ia mendudukkan Jimin kembali ke sofa.

"Kenapa kalian membelanya? Dia bertingkah sok manis dan lemah. Bersikap sok ramah pada setiap orang. Menjijikkan," semua kata-kata itu meluncur pedas dari mulut _maknae_ BTS itu. "Kau..." geram Seokjin. Ingin menggunakan garpu di tangannya untuk memberikan goresan di wajah _maknae_ nya.

"Ah... aku paham. Apa dia membiarkan kalian menikmati tubuhnya karena itu kalian memihaknya selama ini? Ia sangat haus sentuhan sehingga meminta kalian menyentuhnya, hm?" ungkap Jungkook dengan wajah menantang.

"Brengsek!" Hoseok melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Jungkook namun dapat ditangkis olehnya. Justru Hoseok mendapatkan tinjuan di perutnya. Membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang dan akan jatuh ke sofa jika saja Namjoon tidak meraihnya.

Jimin membulatkan matanya. Air mata yang sempat mengalir dari matanya berhenti seketika. "Seok hyung..." gumamnya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan membantu menopang tubuh Hoseok. "Jeon Jungkook," matanya menatap tajam ke arah _namja_ yang begitu asing di pikirannya.

Jungkook hanya menatap sinis ke arah _bandmates_ nya dan beranjak keluar dari _dorm_ mereka. Namun sebelum ia sempat memasang sepatunya, Taehyung sudah berdiri di depannya.

 _Bugh!_

Jungkook memegangi perutnya yang nyeri. Dengan tubuh kurusnya, Taehyung dapat memberikan pukulan yang menyakitkan.

"Itu untuk J-Hope hyung," bisiknya di telinga Jungkook.

 _Bugh!_

"Dan itu untuk _My Sweet Little_ Jimin," bisiknya lagi sebelum kemudian memasuki ruang tamu.

Melihat Taehyung, air mata Jimin kembali mengalir. "Tae..." gumamnya sambil berlari ke arah Taehyung. Terisak di dadanya dengan Taehyung yang senantiasa mengusap punggungnya sambil membisikkan kata-kata penenang di telinganya. "Ini sakit, Tae..." keluh Jimin. Empat member BTS yang lain hanya memerhatikan mereka dengan pandangan maklum. Taehyung memikirkan bagaimana Jimin akan menghadapi ini. Terlebih, ia tidak akan bisa menjauh begitu lama dari Jungkook. _Hell_ , mereka satu grup!

Dan seseorang di sana...

'Aku belum mengutarakan _those three little words_ kepadanya lagi hari ini...'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yup! That's the end! I'll leave the rest up to your imagination. This is not my first attempt at writing fanfic but this is the first fanfic I published. Dan maaf atas banyaknya '** _ **code-switching**_ **' in the story. Soalnya aku banyak baca ff english dibandingkan indo tapi I have no confidence to write it in full English. Dan ini langsung aku ketik sekaligus. No proof-reading etc. Dibuat dari jam 9 malam dan sekarang udah jam setengah dua pagi. So, tolong dimaklumi salah ketik dan lain-lainnya ya. Kalau aku lagi lowong, mungkin bakal aku edit ulang.**

 **Anyway, that's all. Review?**


End file.
